<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surfacing by Exxact</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425633">Surfacing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exxact/pseuds/Exxact'>Exxact</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Becoming: Alpha!Leia/Omega!Jyn Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O Femslash, A/B/O Worldbuilding, Alpha April, Alpha!Leia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Femslash, Healing on Yavin, Omega!Bodhi, Omega!Jyn, Scenting, discussion of wounds, erotic dream, jynleia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exxact/pseuds/Exxact</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s Erso.  She’s been—well, not resistant to treatment, but resistant.  She demanded scent blockers earlier, but Kalonia said they’d interfere with her sedatives.  Trust me, she hasn’t had it easy if she’s asking for those.”</p>
<p>The heat of the Alpha’s gaze wriggles under Jyn’s white smock.  She shudders when she feels that her nipples have peaked against it.</p>
<p>“I can only imagine,” the Alpha purrs, the sound catching in Jyn’s throat.  “She’s had much to fight for, and she knows that more is yet to come.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alpha!Leia/Omega!Jyn written for Alpha April Prompt #4: Scent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jyn Erso &amp; Bodhi Rook, Jyn Erso/Leia Organa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Becoming: Alpha!Leia/Omega!Jyn Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surfacing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first sense to return to Jyn, of course, is the one she’s spent a decade running from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Scorched leather.  Decaying flesh.  Bacta.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The latter fills her nose until she chokes on it, her eyes forced open, her arms flailing for purchase against murky transparisteel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A flash of silver, a numbness radiating from her hip, and Jyn is certain she is finally dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Jyn wakes again, it is to the dimmed reality of a medbay and she does not fight.  Instead, she watches the semidarkness, waiting until her vision steadies before she looks elsewhere, her body pleasantly numb beneath her chin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To her left, Bodhi is wrapped in flexpoly from neck to waist, sweat beading along his shaved head.  His nose twitches against the cannula in it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Galen, I tried,” he gasps, turning to face Jyn.  “Galen, please—I can’t!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The noise that sets off the alarm is guttural, animal—Jyn is barely aware that she is the source until three droids circle her.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, she allows the needle against her thigh to strike true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were keening again.  In your sleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keening?” Jyn spits, the term prickling under her bandages.  “I don’t keen.  I’ve never keened.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bodhi’s sigh quickly becomes a cough.  “Well, you were an hour ago.  And yesterday, I think.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It wasn’t me.  I don’t wail like some stupid broodmare.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It had to be you, because your scent—you’re an Omega too,“ Bodhi tries again, his voice sharpening.  “It’s so much like Galen’s that I think I—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jyn’s voice is high, ugly to her ears.  “Don’t. Don’t talk about him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bodhi frowns, closing his eyes.  Several moments pass.  “We’re good for more than what you said, you know.  Can’t believe he wouldn’t make sure you knew that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anger surges through Jyn’s numbed body and she lunges towards him, managing to knock over both herself and a food tray while Bodhi watches.  He closes his eyes while the droids struggle to restrain her.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jyn refuses to forgive him, tumbling into darkness once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is an Alpha standing at the foot of Jyn’s bed.  Jyn knows that without needing to open her eyes, and she knows that the Alpha is a woman.  <em>Brilliant analytical skills.  Certainly not why you’ll be canon fodder again the minute you convince them to give you scent blockers. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So this is Rogue One, then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Jasmine buds and violets and chocolate</em>.  The combination smooths over the usual Alpha musk and is as dizzying as the voice that accompanies it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Part of it, Princess,” a gruff voice answers.  Beneath tactical canvas, there is the barest hint of an Omega’s scent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“‘Leia’, Draven.  Just ‘Leia’.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leia.  Andor is still sedated in his bacta suit and the two Guardians are awake in their room down the hall.  I’ll take you to them after they’ve had their hourly infusions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d like that.  And I’d like to speak to these two if I can—Erso and Rook, I presume?  Or is that Andor under all that flexpoly?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Erso and Rook.  Andor’s injuries are more extensive and we didn’t want to separate the mated pair.  From what Îmwe has said, we made the right call—no repeater canons fired yet, at least.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why did I receive notification from Tua regarding two security alarms being set off in the past two days?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s Erso.  She’s been—well, not resistant to treatment, but resistant.  She demanded scent blockers earlier, but Kalonia said they’d interfere with her sedatives.  Trust me, she hasn’t had it easy if she’s asking for those.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The heat of the Alpha’s gaze wriggles under Jyn’s white smock.  She shudders when she feels that her nipples have peaked against it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can only imagine,” the Alpha <em>(Leia)</em> purrs, the sound catching in Jyn’s throat.  “She’s had much to fight for, and she knows that more is yet to come.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Jyn is naked in the fields of Lah’mu, a perfect weight atop her, tendrils of jasmine sliding between her legs, chocolate musk kissing her throat. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Nestling.  Little love.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The voice explodes into violet buds, raining down upon Jyn.  They brush against her scalp, catch on the frayed cord of her mother’s necklace.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“My mate.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bodhi,” Jyn says, her voice breaking through the darkness of the night cycle.  “I—I feel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without the flexpoly jacket, Bodhi is now able to turn on his side to face her.  His eyes are cavernous, stunned.  "Alive? Energized?  Is—are you about to have a heat, Jyn?  I’ll call whoever’s on duty, just give me a minute…“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” Jyn snaps, tensing until the weight re-settles around her, deep and steady and utterly terrifying.  Still, she clings to it, hoarding it to the space where her kyber crystal once hung.  “I just. Feel."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A silence falls over them, uninterrupted by the the buzzing of machines or the whir of droids.  Soon, Jyn dares to hope, she’ll never see this room again.  She dreads the thought just as much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I feel half of my shoulder missing, in case you were wondering.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jyn finds herself incapable of a reply, trying her best to curl back into the world of sensation wakefulness has ripped her from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The following days pass easily enough for Jyn, mired in sleep and infusions that occasionally return her to Leia’s arms, her voice and scent imprinting themselves into every inch of her being.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is only when Jyn has to face herself in the transparisteel of Tua’s office window, frail and bald and mottled with burns, that she feels the weight release, the hurt open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, my dear—don’t cry!” Tua coos, her waving hands driving sugarmelon and vanilla into Jyn’s nostrils at the height of the hoverchair.  “It isn’t so bad, see?  The synthskin thigh grafts took well, considering everything.  Poor Nurse Kalonia slept for fifteen hours on the floor beside you once she’d finished.  And I know, the haircut doesn’t help, but it’s to keep your scalp neat while it heals.  You’ll still be pretty enough to find a mate in time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I couldn’t <em>walk</em> to meet you here.  You think I care about what my legs look like?  Or the back of my head?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tua’s smile is tight, condescending.  “They need to have your weight completely off of them for at least a month.  Not that you have any to you, poor thing.  I can put in a request for an extra supplement drink or two later.  Do you like granadilla?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jyn’s lip curls as she breathes in Tua’s scent, the weight of exhaustion all that keeps her from striking rather than guiding herself back to her room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You are everything I have feared to be.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bodhi is unpacking a crate of nesting supplies on his bed when Jyn returns, trying and failing to launch the hoverchair into the wall while he pins a blanket across his headboard, a teakettle hissing next to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did your meeting with—shit, don’t set off the alarm again!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s an idiot,” Jyn growls, folding into herself atop her cot.  She debates kicking the crate of fabric beside it until she remembers that her legs are still numbed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s a politician.  Was, at least.  Explained a lot once Leia told me that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leia?  <em>Princess</em> Leia? She came here again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t let her catch you calling her that,” Bodhi smirks, his face falling while he pauses.  “Might have to do with—oh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jyn’s eyes narrow, her nose catching distress in Bodhi’s scent.  “What aren’t you telling me, Rook?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bodhi meets her eyes over the cup of buttermint tea she pours herself.  “Nothing you’re in a state to learn right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jyn masks her coo of pleasure as a snarl.  She swallows her drink as though it were whiskey.  “Fine.  If I <em>nest</em> with you, will you tell me what she said?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You might like it, you know,” Bodhi mutters, examining a plush skein of yarn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s stupid.  All of it is stupid—the rituals and traditions and instincts.  It’s degrading!  We should be past this as a species.  As a galaxy!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bodhi’s hands work over the cloth in his lap even as he meets Jyn’s eyes.  “Maybe to you.  It kept me alive out there, alone for weeks on end.  Stars, Galen told me that he nested with—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jyn slams her mug down hard enough to crack the handle.  “He was my father, not yours!   What even was he to you?  You barely knew him but you never shut up about him!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bodhi’s jaw clenches.  “Alderaan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alderaan?  What about it?”</p>
<p><br/>
“It was destroyed.  Obliterated.  By the Death Star.  It’s completely gone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I can only think of you in the moments in which I am strong.  My Jyn, my Stardust.”</em>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes four droids, Tua, and Bodhi to restrain Jyn from caving in her head against the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jyn knows that the tiny creature in white waiting by her bed is the Alpha haunting her even before her vision adjusts from the bacta tank.  There is simply no other being her scent or voice could belong to, whose dignity could be tempered by the earthiness of musk, whose warmth could shine through the color that has tortured Jyn since childhood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m pleased to see you awake, Sargent Erso.  Is Captain Rook nearby?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she can see properly, however, Jyn is instantly greedy for her somber coral mouth, the braids coiled atop her head, the red-rimmed eyes peeking from behind liner.  Jyn’s hands itch to pet her sides, to nuzzle between her breasts and offer her wrists for scenting.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, Jyn snorts and brushes phantom hair from her face, managing to inhale a whiff of the ferment she’s spent the past three hours soaking in. She lowers her gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s his turn in the bacta tank right now,” Jyn mumbles, crossing her arms.  “I’ll pass on any message you have for him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia lifts something from the table behind her, moving towards Jyn.  It takes several seconds for her to register it as a medal once it is around her neck.  “I don't have much time, unfortunately.  We’re holding a ceremony today to gift these to the heroes who destroyed the superweapon.  Even if you are not well enough to join us yet, you should still be honored for the selfless act you and your squadron executed.  The Rebellion owes much more to you than this medal, but it and a plea for further service are all we have to offer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Destroyed</em>.  Logically, Jyn has known she was successful, if only for fact that she hasn’t been blown up in the days she’s spent recovering.  Still, to hear it is to make it real, and a keen catches in her throat—for the planet whose death warrant her father had written, for the relief of Leia’s kindness despite her knowing so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” she manages, shuddering when Leia offers her a purr, her hand brushing the medal.  “And I accept.  I’ll stay on here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia’s touch is too fleeting.  “Actually, I’m pleased to have you alone for a moment, then.  You requested scent blockers several days ago.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did,” Jyn replies, bitterness seeping into her voice, into the smell of yeast and sweat that disgraces Leia’s budding lushness.  “Don’t see how they’d interfere with my grafts, considering they’re the only drugs I haven’t been injected with so far.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jyn glares into Leia’s eyes.  “So that I wouldn’t be assigned to textile production or food preparation.  Omega duties.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia’s nose wrinkles.  “Two of our highest-ranking commanders are Omegas.  You’ll be introduced to them once General Syndulla and the baby are released and Draven gets enough sleep to be understandable to anyone else but himself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Jyn grunts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you will,” Leia asserts with all the dominance Jyn fears enjoying.  “I’ll return tomorrow evening with Captain Rook’s medal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re not going anywhere.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia turns back towards Jyn at the door, her scent fading as Jyn struggles to breathe it in.  “We accept our designations within the Rebellion, but it is our history and skillset that determines what roles we play within it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Teach me how to preen. Today. Now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bodhi looks at Jyn with the all of the horror of a man gripped by a sarlacc.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, it’s kind of an instinct, you know?  Didn’t you learn when—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Partisans were all Betas,” she blurts out before she can think better of it.  “And besides, Saw wouldn’t have wasted time on things like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right—singleminded.  Definitely got that impression from him,” Bodhi mutters, his hand brushing his temple.  “Explains a lot, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alphas were warmongers and Omegas were territory to fight over.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bodhi’s expression is waiting for the punchline.  “And you suddenly want to be the latter?  I’ll help you flush those tranquilizers if that’s what’s doing it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” Jyn shouts, her irritation building at the childishness in her voice.  “I just—I want to learn how to do it.  How to be an Omega.  How to not hate it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m probably the last one capable of giving advice.  Didn’t exactly have many courtships under my belt even when I had hair.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The distress in Jyn’s scent finally seems to tell Bodhi that she is serious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” he sighs, rubbing the fresh bandages around his arms, “it doesn’t mean you have to do anything.  Listen to yourself.  Coo when you drink your tea.  Don’t throw your blankets across the room to spite Tua or I.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Trust the Force.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jyn nods, rooting under her mattress until she feels the press of her medal and the roughness of broken cord.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-This serves as a prequel for "Belongings", my other A/B/O JynLeia fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>